


Practitioner's Ritual

by sycarrd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, F/F, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Religious Themes, Ritual Sacrifice, Royalty, This is probably blasphemy, Toxic Relationships, maniupulative characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycarrd/pseuds/sycarrd
Summary: {This is still a WIP!! No completed chapters!} For as long as anyone can remember, the Manos family has ruled the country. Risna, Priestess-Study to princess Nerine, has lived with them her entire life. Given to the Ladies of Senua as a show of good faith, Risna has spent the better part of her life dedicating herself to worship. Upon a tragic discovery in their temple, she’s tasked by the Queen to find the source of the incident. While fulfilling her duty, Risna discovers the truth behind her country’s government. As she begins to question her loyalty to the crown and complete her task, will she have time to manage her newfound feelings for her lady?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Practitioner's Ritual

Hello! My name is sycarrd and I wanted to throw this note in real quick because I wanted to clear some things up.

First, I'm posting this so that AO3 won't automatically delete this if I leave it in the drafts. Second, it will become very clear to you once this story begins that I haven't really written anything like what I'm trying to do before. All I can ask is that you be patient with me while I try my best to make this an interesting story for you all. That said, I'd love it if any of you could offer advice/criticism for my future chapters.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
